On the Wind
by Master Tonberi
Summary: What inspired Basara to write On the Wind?


4-24-98  
A short Macross 7 fic by Black Waltz  
Translations thanks to Rik, not me!  
Macross 7 characters and songs used  
without permission, but it's not like I  
claim them for my own...  
Ne is pronounced "Nay".  
  
  
On the Wind  
  
  
  
For some reason, it was raining in the seventh Macross fortress.  
And poor Mylene Genius was stuck in the middle of it in her convertible. She was mad, and she didn't really feel the rain beating at her. She wasn't real sure where she was going, either. Not until she stopped the car and realized she was in front of a rundown old building, one that had seen quite a bit.  
So I ended up here... She thought. She stopped her car, then jumped out, running quickly inside as if she'd get any wetter if she took her time. Then she walked straight to Ray's apartment and knocked very loudly. Nothing.  
"He's not home." A man's voice came from the apartment across the hall. Mylene muttered and shook her head. Was Ray ever home?? The door behind her opened, and a tall shadow was cast upon her. "It's raining." He stated, seeing the pool of water collecting at her feet. Mylene grumbled at him, thinking he's always oblivious to everything. "Ray's out, so is Veffidas. Are you being chased again?" Like before, no emotion in his voice. No telling if he was concerned or annoyed.  
"No, I'm not being chased." She half-snapped.   
"Then there was a fight. Come in before you melt." He turned away without a second glance, quickly climbing to the lofty second floor of his apartment. Mylene stood in the doorway and watched Basara climb the ladder. Just as he disappeared over the top she looked down to see she really was dripping, and creating a small pool at her feet.  
"Anoouu...." She muttered, not knowing what to do. She looked up to see if Basara would help her to see a blue tank top and blue blanket falling in her direction. She stood perfectly still as the blanket fell on her head, covering her completely and the tank top fell on the floor next to her.  
"Change down there." Was all Basara said. She moved herself directly underneath were she guessed he was--sitting near his bed with his guitar--and took off her wet clothes, thankful that at least her panties were dry. Imagine, being stuck here, with almost no clothes. She pulled the tank top on and wrapped herself in the blanket.  
"Ne!" She shouted, standing at the foot of the ladder. "Ne!! Do you have anything to drink?"  
"In the fridge. Get me some, please."  
"Not again! I can't make it up that ladder again, especially like this!" She motioned to the blanket, although she knew he didn't know what she was yelling about. She just shook her head and opened the fridge. Sure enough, there were two drinks in there, and some straws. With a sigh, she grabbed them and two straws, then turned to face the ladder.  
How did this work last time...? She thought with a slight sigh. She set one foot on the first rung and started up...  
  
Basara Nekki was expecting a quiet night to write songs and sing them. He should've known things are never quiet. Especially when Mylene's in your life. But it wasn't so bad... he didn't really mind her being there. But if she started asking so many questions again, he didn't know what he'd do...  
"Ne. Ne!" He turned his head to see her head leveling with the floor, almost to the top of ladder. He watched her for a moment, watched her get to the top, and then saw her starting to topple backwards, then flap her arms to fall foward. Basara didn't even know what was happening until he found himself holding her, wrapped in a blanket, on the floor. "Ne..." She whispered, eyes wide. "You stopped me from falling." He stood up quickly and set her on her feet, then went back to his old spot.  
"Yeah, guess I did. I only did it for Guva-" He stopped in mid-sentence.  
"Guvava's at home." She told him quietly.  
"Well, I'm sure *he'd* miss you. I did it for Guvava."  
"Hmph! Do you want this drink on your head?!" She snapped. She almost threw the drink and straw onto the ground next to him and then stomped off. The only problem was that he was sitting on the only other piece of furniture upstairs. Mylene eyed his bed, a futon on a slab of wood supported by four cement blocks, and blushed slightly.  
I can't go sit on his bed... I mean.. it wouldn't be... She shook her head again, and with a determined look on her face, she marched over to the bed and sat on. Basara had his back to her, and didn't know, to her relief. She popped the top off the drink and stuck the straw in, watching his back. He hadn't touched the drink, he was too busy strumming his guitar and humming a song. She didn't recognize it; clearly a new song they'd soon perform.  
"Ne, whatcha singin'?" She asked. Nothing. "Ne, whatcha singing?" She asked again. Nothing more than the strumming of guitar. "Ne, I'm talking to you!"  
"A song." He replied. She scrunched up her face with a 'hmph!'. Some answer!  
"Well, is it a quick song, or a slow song? It is happy or sad? What is it about?"  
Nothing for a minute...  
"You ask too many questions." He replied. Her eyes flared and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I do not!" She shouted. She flopped back onto the bed, tired. She closed her eyes, listening to him sing softly. She couldn't hear much, just snatches of the song. After a few minutes, she sat back up. "Ne, why do you write sad love songs?" She asked, resting her chin in her hands. "Were you dumped by some girl? Why are your love songs sad? Remember 16, Submarine Street, songs like that! They have sad love in them. Why do you write sad love songs?"  
For a whole minute he didn't answer. He didn't even turn around. Finally, he turned directly facing her, guitar in hands. He looked her straight in the eye and began to sing.  
  
Kanashii toki mo aru  
There are times I'm sad  
Dakishi-metai i-toki mo aru  
Times when I want to hold you  
Muri suru toki mo aru  
Times I'm unreasonable  
Och-i-komu toki mo aru  
Times I feel down  
  
Wasuretai-itoki mo aru  
Times I want to forget  
Sawa gitai-i toki mo aru  
Times I want to cry out  
Itsu no ma ni ka-dare ka wo  
Before I knew it, there was a time  
Kitsutsuke-teru toki mo aru  
That someone wounded me  
  
Itsu made mo kono mama ja nai-isa  
It won't be like this forever  
Shiranai-i uchi yami wa hareru  
The unknown darkness will clear away  
  
On the wind  
On the wind  
Oretachi wa kaze ni hako-barete yuku  
The wind will take us away from here  
Sora wo miagete ireba  
If I look up at the sky  
Ano kaze ga fuite yuku  
That wind will blow  
  
Kodomo no koro ni yuuki kureta  
Let me have the courage of when I was a child  
Onaji hoshi ga imamo sora ni  
The same stars still shine now in the sky  
  
On the wind  
On the wind  
Oretachi wa kaze hakobarete yuku  
The wind will take us away from here  
Shinu-jiru mono ga areba  
If I believe in it  
Ano kaze ga fuite yuku.  
That wind will blow.  
  
Basara finished the song quietly, his eyes falling to the floor. He'd never realized her eyes were so green. He shook his head to clear of those thoughts.  
"There's a girl I like... she doesn't know."  
"Oh." Was all Mylene could manage. That song... "Well, why don't you just tell her?" She heard him actually snicker.  
"Tell her... it's not so easy. There are some things in the way." He shook his head again and quickly turned back away. He lost himself in the music again, perfecting the song. But his mind wasn't exactly on the song, it kept going back in forth between what he said, and what she said. When he finally turned to talk to her, he saw her asleep in his bed.  
With a sigh, Basara stood up and walked to the bed. He took the blanket and covered her with it, with a slight smile.  
"The one I like... I'm waiting for her to grow up."  
He made sure she was warm before he went back to his music, smiling to himself.  
  
  
  
  
Fini 


End file.
